Naruto: Clue
by lions22rule
Summary: It's the naruto verion of Clue! The first chapter is just to tell you the characters, rooms, weapons, and all that. anyway's tell me if you have suggestions. chapter 1 up.
1. Summery

This chapter is just to tell you all the characters and weapons, and all that stuff.

tell me what you think i will make the first chapter later today. And oh yeah

this fanfic will have lot's of diffrent endings.

**Weapons:**

_**1.Kunai**_

_**2.Katana**_

_**3.Shuriken**_

_**4.Poison Bowl of Ramen**_

_**5.Pipe**_

_**6.Wrench**_

_**7.Rope**_

**Characters:**

**Naruto as: The Butler**

**Hinata as: Miss Scarlet**

**Sakura as: Mrs. Peacock**

**Ino as: Mrs. White**

**Shikamaru as: Professor Plum**

**Sasuke as: Colonel Mustard**

**Kakashi as: Mr. Green**

**Kiba as: Mansion owner**

**Akamaru as: Mansion owner's dog**

**Ninja's of Konoha as: Police**

**Tsunade as: Random Telagram Person**

**Rooms:**

**1.Hall**

**2.Dog's Room**

**3.Bathroom**

**4.Kitchen**

**5.Libary of Dog's**

**6.Lounge**

**7.Basement**

**8.Master Bed Room**

**Well tell me what you think if you have any suggestions, like more characters, rooms, weapons, and anything els just tell me.**


	2. Chapter 1 It begins

I would like to thank Link Fangirl01 for reviewing.

And i ask for anyone els that reads this to review to.

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1. It begins**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**WARNING: IF YOU ARE NOT ON EPISODE 110 or HIGHER THEN YOU MIGHT NOT WANNA READ THE PART WHEN YOU FIRST SEE COLONEL MUSTARD!**

Five letters were given to six unexpecting people.

The letter said:

**You and four other people have been chosen to have a chance to get all my money.**

**But only one of you can get it. I have some tests for you and the others.**

**Come to my mansion on July fourth 2006.**

**From Kiba.**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mrs. Peacock's story.**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

_**July Fourth 2006, 7:00 Pm**_

"Can this thing go any faster?" Yelled somebody in a car

"I'm going as fast as i can." Said the taxi driver

"How much longer till we get there?" Yelled the person in the car

"About 30 minutes, Sakura." Said the taxi driver

"I told you to call me Mrs. peacock!" Yelled Mrs. Peacock

"Oh that's right you changed your name to Mrs. Peacock." Said the taxi driver

"That's right and don't you forget you Idiot!" Yelled Mrs. Peacock

"Will stop yelling at me? But as long as we share the money i guess it's OK." Said the taxi driver

"Share the money? Oh yeah, i forgot to tell you, i only said that so i can get a free ride." Said Mrs. Peacock

"What?" Yelled the taxi driver

The taxi driver, stopped the car and got out.

"You can get there yourself!" Said the taxi driver

"Fine!" Yelled Mrs. Peacock

The taxi dirver took out a kunai and stabbed the tires flat!

"Now you can't get anywhere!" Yelled the taxi as he ran off

"Oh man how am i gonna get there now? It will take hours to get there by foot." Said Mrs. Peacock

Just then a car came dirving by.

"Stop!" Yelled Mrs. Peacock

The Car stopped.

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mr. Green's Story**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

_**July Third 2006, 2:27 Pm**_

The Mail man was walking down the street.

"Hey, Kakashi, There's a letter for you!" Yelled the Mail Man

"Please, call me Mr. Green." Said Mr. Green

"OK, Mrs. Green." Said The Mail Man

"Mr. Green!" Yelled Mr. Green right in the Mail Man's Face

"OK, OK! Anyways here is you're letter." Said the Mail Man

"Thank You." Said Mr. Green

The Mail Man walked away.

Mr. Green read the letter.

"All right, look's like i'm going to a mansion."

_**July Fourth 2006, 7:04**_

Kakashi was driving and saw someone yelling stop.

So Kakashi stopped the car.

"Sakura? Oh wait it's Peacock now right?" Said Mr. Green

"Mrs. Peacock! And i heard you changed you're name to Mr. Green!" Said Mrs. Peacock

"So what." Said Mr. Green

Mrs. Peacock went into the car and they headed to the mansion.

_**July Fourth 2006, 7:34 Pm**_

"Here we are." Said Mr. Green

Mr. Green and Mrs. Peacock went to the door and knocked.

The door opened.

"Hello, we have been expecting you." Said the Butler that opened the door

"Naruto? You're Kibas Butler?" Asked Mrs. Peacock and Mr. Green very loud

"Yes. Is that a surpise?" Asked Naruto

"Well.. Yeah." Said Sakura

"Well, come on in every one els is here already." Said Naruto

Mr. Green and Mrs. Peacock went inside.

" Sasuke has now changed his name to Colonel Mustard." Said Naruto

"Sasuke? Isn't he evil?" Said Sakura

"Yeah but, this is just a story. So that does not really matter. Shikamaru changed his name to Professer Plum.

Ino changed her name to Mrs. White. Hinata changed her's too Miss Scarlet. Kiba is still Kiba. And i am still Naruto." Said Naruto

"So when do we eat?" Asked Mr. Green

"As soon as Kiba come's down, from his room." Said Naruto

Just then Kiba came down the stairs.

"Hello everyone, do you want to eat?" Asked Kiba

Everyone nodded and went to the dinning room, and sat down in a chair.

"Now before we eat does anyone have any-" Said Kiba before he was cut off

"What do we have to do to get the money?" Yelled Colonel Mustard

"I will tell you that when we are done eating." Said Kiba

Everyone was just about to eat, when Naruto said something

"Wait! You should let the owner of the mansion take the first bite!" Yelled Naruto

Everyone waited for Kiba to take the first bite.

Kiba took a bite of the Ramen. And Kiba started coughing.

Kiba fell to the ground, With akumaru by his side.

"Someone must have poisened the ramen!" Yelled Professer Plum

"And i think i know who did it!" Yelled Mrs. White

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**End of Chapter 1. The First Kill**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

What will happen to Kiba? Will he surrvive? Find out!

Next Chapter

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2. This night is a living hell!**

**------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
